In computer games and other electronic settings, it is now commonplace to configure software experiences to provide for multi-device interaction. This can occur when devices are proximate to one another (e.g., in the same room), or where users are remotely located from each other. In the case of multi-device interaction, the shared experience is not varied based on whether the devices are proximate or remote. Also, it typically is required that the game or other software application be affirmatively and explicitly configured to account for the fact of multiple users, and to specifically identify that certain users will participate in the interactive software experience.